Hell Hath No Fury, Like a Miko's Scorn
by Sammy-Sama
Summary: Anger, Betrayal, Misunderstandings…All of what InuYasha and Kagome’s relationship had been. Kagome loved InuYasha yet as she saw it he was to blind to see it, however her feelings were indeed returned. It was an ordinary day in modern Tokyo: Kag
1. Chapter 1

Hell Hath No Fury By: SammySama

Chapter One: And They Lived Far From A Happy Ever After…

The day had started well; a cloudless sky, birds singing their morning tune and a calm breeze that washed over the city of Tokyo. A young school girl around seventeen emerged from her home, pulling the door so she could make her way toward the large stair way that served as her only way to the sidewalk below. Her ebony hair framed her face and blew gently as the wind caressed it, her hazel eyes scanning the people below as she neared her destination. Her white blouse and green school skirt swayed slightly at the wind passed by. She made her way down the sidewalk, humming a soft tune as she rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and headed toward her High School which was about seven or eight blocks away.

"Today's going to be a good day." she said to herself, "Not a cloud in the sky, birds are out, I have a test today that I actually think I'm going to pass. Life is good."

Upon entering the school yard the girl was almost trampled by three of her fellow classmates.

"Kagome how are you?" One of the three questioned as she neared her classmate. Her uniform swayed as she neared, her shoulder length ebony hair blowing behind her.

"Fine Ayumi how are you?" Kagome responded with a smile.

"Just fine thanks." Ayumi said.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon Kagome?" the girl in the middle of the group said. Her short brown hair gently blowing in the breeze as she stood in front of Kagome.

"I'm fine Yuka." Kagome reassured her friend.

"Well we have to go and take that exam, lets get to class and get this over with." the last of the group said as she turned and made her way from the group.

"You said it Eri." Kagome agreed and they all made their way to their first period class.

oOo

The day had gone rather slowly, the first two and a half hours of the school day were scheduled for the students to take their end of year exams, Then the day would resume from then. The dismissal bell rang and the doors were thrown open as the horde of students rushed out to the freedom of the weekend.

"Only three more exams." Kagome said to herself as she made her way down the street and back to her home, reflecting on the exam she had just taken.

'I bet I passed that one,' she thought to herself, 'History has got to have been the easiest exam I can take this year. I have English on Monday, what book did my teacher say was important for the test…'

'what was it…' Kagome had completely forgotten what book her teacher had said was going to be ¾ of the covered material on the exam. She reached the top of the stairs and looked toward the well house, 'I remember!' she thought happily, 'The Time Machine.'

A thought popped into her head as she neared the door to her house, 'I bet H.G. Wells would have never thought that an old well could take you 500 years into the past, bet he'd be overjoyed to meet me and my friends .'

"Mom!" Kagome called upon entering her home, a smile on her face, "I'm home."

"Welcome home dear." Her mother replied as she made her way from the laundry room. She was a middle aged woman with dark brown eyes and short raven hair.

"Where's Grandpa?" Kagome questioned, the presence of her annoying, spiritual powerless grandfather was missed as she pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down.

"I think he's out giving some people a tour of the shrine." He mother said as she dropped off the basket she had been carrying and returned to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

"What's for dinner mom?" Kagome asked as she watched her mother pull out an assortment of ingredients for their meal.

"We're having oden tonight, I know it's your favorite and you're going to stay for supper right?" Her mother asked looking toward her daughter.

"Yeah, I think I may go and get InuYasha," Kagome thought out loud, "What do you think mom?"

"That would be just fine honey." Her mother responded in an excited tone.

Her whole family enjoyed it when their favorite half demon came to visit. His cute ears just made him so hard to resist.

"Okay well I'll go and see what he's up to." Kagome said as she lifted her self from her position at the table and then exited the house and entered the old well house. She placed her hands on the lip of the old well and then swung her legs over the edge, in mere moments she was surrounded by the welcoming warmth and colors as she traveled 500 years into the past.

She climbed up the vines and sat down on the grass for a moment to regain some of her strength, "Man I have got to get a ladder for this side of the well, climbing these vines are going to kill me one day."

She started to make her way toward the small village located not too far from the clearing which housed the well when a familiar feeling in the back of her head seemed to pull her toward the old "God Tree"-the tree which InuYasha was sealed to for fifty years. Kagome started to concentrate, in the past two years she had been traveling through the well, Kaede had been training her how to use her Miko powers and she was able to sense auras very well now and was able to distinguish whose aura was whose. The pull eliminated a few possibilities for it was the feeling she got when she sensed a jewel shard, then she realized who exactly was at the old sacred tree.

She took off at a run and upon reaching close to the tree she stood behind a rather thick tree beside the sacred one. She gazed out at the two figures in front of her; a young man claded in red with silver hair, piercing golden eyes and two pointed dog ears atop his head. The other looked much like herself and was dressed in the traditional Miko garb with a quiver slung over her right shoulder as well as a bow. Kagome watched the two as their conversation neared the end and she waited for one of them to leave.

"So InuYasha, have you desiced what you are going to do?" the woman asked.

"Yes Kikyou I have." InuYasha responded as she stepped closer to the miko and embrased her.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and ran off, crying as she made her way to the well. The well was in sight as her foot was snaged on an upturned root and she came crashing down to the hard ground with a thud. She hadn't even realized that the small brush low at the ground had managed to snag the chain around her neck braking it as she rose to her feet and began to run toward the well, leaping over the edge and returning to her own time, leaving the sacred jewel shards she carried behind in the forest of the feudal era.

oOo

Kagome felt the warm calming aura which transported her to the feudal era dim as she landed hard on the cold ground of the well of her own time. She couldn't bring herself to climb the ladder and go inside at the moment. She sat there in a corner of the well and cried, she was down there for maybe ten minutes when she heard the well house door open and she saw the light from the setting sun illuminate the small shelter of the ancient well.

Kagome's mother came in and peered over the edge of the well, "Kagome, are you all right dear?"

All Kagome could do was shake her head as she finally regained her composure and began to climb up the ladder to the top of the well. Once she hoisted herself up and over the edge, she immediately went to the embrace of her mother.

She was a complete wreck, she knew what InuYasha was going to do, she knew for certain. He was going to go to hell with Kikyou and leave her. In her eyes, her heart was broken beyond repair. 'How could you InuYasha….?'

Recovering once again she thanked her mother then asked curiously, "Why did you come out here anyway mom?"

"Oh, well," her mother looked surprised for a moment as she remembered why she had made the short journey across the yard to the well, "Hojo called and asked if you wanted to go out tonight. I told him you were about to eat and he said if you would call him and you two would go see a movie in about an hour. Then I told him I would have you call him back and then I came out here to tell you."

Kagome thought for a moment and made her decision, "I'll go out with him tonight, if that's all right."

"Of course dear." her mother reassured and the two women went into the house and ate dinner with the rest of the family. Afterwards Kagome called Hojo and then went up into her room to get ready for her date.

oOo

A half an hour later a knock came at the door as Kagome made her way down the stairs from her room. She had her hair pulled up in a high pony-tail with a few strands left loose to frame her face. Her school uniform was replaced with a red mini skirt with a black form fitting tank top with an almost transparent red short sleeved over shirt. She reached the door and opened it to see the young man standing in front of her.

He had also done away with the uniform, he had chosen a pair of dark blue faded jeans with a white t-shirt and a light black jacket. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Kagome replied as she plastered a fake smile on her face. The two left her house and headed down the stairs and then the street toward the theater.

oOo

InuYasha had followed Kagome's sent, he had known that she had come by earlier and had seen what had transpired between himself and Kikyou. He knew, however, that she had missed the most important detail of that meeting. He had sent Kikyou to the afterlife so she may rest in peace. He had explained that he had fallen in love with Kagome, needless to say she was not happy about the fact that she was being replaced by a 'copy' but in the end she saw it InuYasha's way.

He ran toward the well a while after Kagome had left, he figured it might be good to let her cool down before he went after her. On his way to the old well, a pink glint caught his eye as the light remaining in the sky from the setting sun landed on a small pink object. Reaching down he realized it was Kagome's piece of the jewel. They had over the two years collecting the thing managed to obtain a rather large portion, even larger than that of the piece they had when Kikyou had stolen it.

Placing it in the sleeve of his haori for safe keeping he leapt into the well and was greeted by the soothing aura of the well transporting him into the future.

Climbing out of the well, he tested the air outside of the well house with his keen sences and found that Kagome's scent was somewhat old. So taking it upon himself to find her and chew her out for spying on him and then apologizing for it was not what it appeared to be. He followed the trail and then realized that there was another's scent there too, a male. A low growl emited from his throat when he thought of the possibility of Kagome with another man. Though there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he was no good for her.

He ended up at a strange building with people standing in four, maybe five lines with a bright sign that stretched about nine feet and was about three feet wide. It spaned from one set of double glass doors, over the crowed that had gathered at a glass wall, to another set of double glass doors. The sign had been switched on not long after the sun had set, InuYasha had to jump on top of the strange building so as not to be seen. He hid in the shadows and waited for Kagome to come out from inside, he sat there as the gentle summer breeze carried with it the delicious smells from with in the building.

oOo

Two hours later Kagome and Hojo emerged from the movie theater, Hojo had been holding Kagome's hand for the better part of the night, she hadn't seemed to notice he guessed.

"So Kagome, did you like the movie?" He asked as he looked into her deep hazel eyes. Almost everyone he knew, knew that he loved Kagome, yet she was the only one who was oblivious to his actions. It was as if; for example, when they were out on dates or working together on projects she was never there, like she was in her own little world. Little did he know her little world was 500 years in the past around the feudal era.

"yeah it was an interesting film." Kagome said half heartedly. In all honesty she hadn't paid any attention to the movie. Her head was swimming with thoughts of the man who had stolen her heart and then shattered it into a million tiny pieces.

They were half way back to the shrine where Kagome resided when Hojo stopped his advances toward her house. Kagome turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Something wrong Hojo?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Kagome I need to tell you something," Hojo started, he suddenly became very nervous as he looked at he young woman before him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well you see," Hojo said, "I really like you Kagome. I mean REALLY LIKE you and I think I may even be in love with you."

Kagome just stood there in shock, she didn't want to hurt the poor boy. I mean he was absolutely clueless, she knew he liked her and maybe she was giving off the impression that she hadn't noticed him, but that was totally false. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed him, it was that she didn't feel the same way. Even though she had put two and two together and finally realized that InuYasha and Kikyou were meant to be, she still loved him and it was stupid for her to hang on to something she obviously would never have.

Hojo took advantage of her shocked expression and slightly open mouth and leaned closer into her, slightly pulling her closer as well. He was no more that millimeters away from Kagome's lips when he managed to summon up all the courage he had went for it. Placing a gentle kiss on Kagome's soft lips.

oOo

InuYasha had been watching the two as they left the strange building they were in. He leapt from tops of buildings that lined the street in the direction of Kagome's home. He leapt down to follow them closer as he saw that the boy she was with had stopped. He crept close enough that Kagome couldn't detect him but close enough for him to hear what he was saying.

He heard everything, and when he leaned into Kagome and kissed her a low but quite growl emitted from deep within the pit of his chest. It soon turned into a quite whimper as he realized that she wasn't fighting against him. Hanging his head in defeat, he stealthily made his way back towards the Shrine. He was about to jump into the well when he realized that he still had the jewel. InuYasha wasn't about to give up, he would fight for her any day, protect her from everything yet it seemed there was always one thing he was unable to protect her from; himself.

He turned around and made his way quickly to room, opened the window and jumped in. Looking around her room he found a pad of paper and a pen on her desk. He set the jewel fragment down and turned to the pad. He wrote her a note explaining what had transpired that day and to apologize.

Dear Kagome,  
I'm sorry I upset you once again, but what you saw wasn't what you think it was. I was simply tying up loose ends with Kikyou, the truth is that I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't say that to your face. But obviously I can't compete with that human you were with tonight so I accept that I you could never return the feelings I have for you, after all I am just a half breed.  
Come back when you're ready, I'll be there waiting for you.  
Inuyasha

Satisfied with his letter he placed it down upon her desk and went to leave her room when a ear piercing scream came from somewhere down on the streets below followed by the unmistakable sound of tires skidding across the road as the brakes refused to yelled to their master and halt the vehicle. The silence that followed the outburst made his blood run cold. With all his effort he managed to whisper a name in a terrified tone, "Kagome…." 

oOo

Kagome had recovered herself soon after Hojo had leaned in and kissed her. She hadn't resisted because of the pure shock she was experiencing. She gently pulled away from the man before him, looked him dead in the eye and braced herself for what she had to unload on the young man, "Hojo, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."

Hojo looked as if someone had taken his heart out, smashed it into pieces, tried to fix it but got too frustrated and threw it across the room. "oh I see, well then I'm sorry for my actions."

Kagome looked into his brown eyes so full of hurt, "I like you Hojo just not in that way, you're a really good friend and I never wanted to do anything to complicate our relationship."

Hojo seemed a bit happier after her comment and looked deep with in her hazel eyes, "Friends." he said as he held out his hand.

"Friends" Kagome agreed as they turned again to make their way toward the shrine steps once again.

The couple noticed about ½ a mile away from them that a pair of swerving headlights were heading in their direction. They had no clue how to react to what was to come, in a matter of minutes the couple were flung with such force that when they landed back to the safety of the ground they were unconscious. Trying to protect Hojo, Kagome had jumped in front of him and tried to put up a barrier. Kaede and her had been practicing and she was able to place one up, but would it be strong enough. As the car hit the couple at over 85 miles an hour the barrier shattered and the two had no chance, Kagome taking most of the hit. She yelled a loud blood chilling scream before everything went silent and still. Everything seemed to move in slow motion throughout Tokyo that night as the paramedics arrived and assessed the condition of the two teenagers who had been struck by one of the deadliest weapons available to the general public. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note **

**Sorry I haven't updated this in SO long…I had to work out a few plot problems and the number of reviews was getting so large on my other story I had to update that, but this one will most probably be updated slower than my other one...until I get my schedule situated. So with out further ado , here's the next chapter of Hell Hath No Fury!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**(A/N: the beginning of the chapter is In the future but then we continue with it regularly at the end all right… and this guys really bad and it may confuse you a little but I didn't wanna give anything away so if ya don't get it and need me to explain…e-mail me okies… didn't wanna confuse anyone)**

**

* * *

**

**.:.:. Chapter Two: Time after Time .:.:**

The court room became deathly silent, the final remarks heard and the jury behind the solid oak door contemplating a appropriate sentencing.

The judge sat at the head of the large room, his deep blue eyes scanning over the occupants of the room. He was a middle age man, maybe forty five if not that. His black robes moved slightly as he turned to get a better look a the two sets of people closest to him.

To the right sat a tall man dressed in a casual looking suit, his dark eyes showing no regret as his sandy hair fell behind him almost to his shoulder blades. Next to him sat a woman in her twenties, briefcase packing together all the evidence she had used for the past week. Her brown eyes scanned over one more item before clasping it shut and sitting back down.

The table to the left sat two women. One a rather short woman, her light brown hair with hints of grey falling to frame her face as she reached up to push a pair of sauare framed glasses higher on her nose. Turning to the left she said in a confident tone, "I think we've got this in the bag."

The girl on the left turned and returned with a small smile, "I sure hope so."

She had ebony hair falling down to the middle of her back, her deep brown eyes returning their attention to the judge before looking behind her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha asked quietly from his seat right behind her chair, his amber eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know," Kagome said honestly, "Won't know until this is all over with."

InuYasha reached over and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. She had changed a lot, she was not at all the same young girl who started out on their journey. After the accident, she had had to under go many trials and training, not to mention hardships. Though being Kagome she pushed through and recovered fully, or so said the doctors. Kagome had never smiled the same way again, she would keep things bottled inside more often. Not even Sango had been able to penetrate that barrier, she had even come to ask for his aid. But even through all of that, Kagome had managed to stay upbeat and prove to everyone how great she is.

The small family sitting next to InuYasha turned to give her their smiles of encouragement.

"You'll be fine honey." Mrs. Higurashi said as she leaned from InuYasha's right to place a hand on her other shoulder.

"Yes you have so many people here to support you and there was so much of that….what did you call it?" InuYasha asked, quickly getting frustrated that he couldn't remember what she had told him about not a fifteen minutes ago.

"Evidence?" Kagome offered sweetly as she looked strait into InuYasha's eyes, gentle brown clashing with inner raging amber.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "There's so much evidence against him, there's no way he's going to win."

"That's right sis." Sota piped up from his spot to the left of his 'hero.'

Kagome smiled at all of the people who had come to support her. All of her friends had managed to come, with the exception of Sango, Miroku and Shippo of course; her family had come as well as some neighbors, teachers from school, Hojo's family and those of the other victims.

The heavy oak door creaked open and fourteen people walked in and took their places in the jurors' box.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge's loud voice boomed out of the silent courtroom.

"We have." Came the reply. A slender young woman stood, her short brown hair swaying a little as she did so. "We find Banketsu Mushi, under the charges of Driving Under the Influence, Guilty."

A slight nod from the judge came as she continued, "Under the charges of two counts of attempted murder with a vehicle, we find him guilty."

The sandy haired man to the right of the judge stood up, "Why you little bitch!"

The security guards came and had to restrain the man.

"Now Mr. Mushi please control yourself." Came the boom of the judge's voice as he began to hit his gavel against the desk. Once the order was restored, turned toward the stunned representative and calmly said, "The final charge please?"

"Oh sorry," came her nervous reply, blushing a bit, "We the jury find Mr. Banketsu Mushi on charges of tree counts murder, guilty."

The judges gavel hit against his desk as he ordered for everyone's attention, "I sentence you Mr. Banketsu Mushi to twenty-five years in prison."

The case adjourned and everyone left.

Kagome and her family walked home, her mother, grandfather and Sota ahead of her as she walked next to InuYasha. She was securely at his side, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

Kagome was relieved that this whole ordeal was over, blushing slightly as InuYasha's arm found it's way to her shoulder. She still wasn't sure how this happened, her and InuYasha together I mean.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said, looking up into his face.

"No problem." He replied, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

They knew they were in love, but when had it started? How, with all they went through turn out to their advantage and work perfectly.

'My prince charming,' Kagome thought, 'but when in the world did this all happen?'

The round pink sphere of the Shikon no Tama in her pocket as Kagome's fingers found their way inside, fingering the small stone. 'I know when we finally started to come together,' Kagome thought, answering her silent question, 'the worst day of my life.'

* * *

(A/N: regular time now…at accident )

6 months ago…

The sirens came fast, the police and firemen not too far behind.

"Honey, honey can you hear me?" a woman said, her hair pulled up into a tight bun and her short summer dress ruffling as she squatted by the unconscious form of Kagome. Her green eyes holding concern and panic in them.

"What happened here?" Asked the hurried voice of an officer as he tried to get all the facts on the situation.

"I saw that car come speeding down the street and then run strait into these to." came the reply of he frightened woman.

"Is that all?" the officer questioned.

"All I saw yes." Assured the woman.

The ambulances came and loaded the unconscious forms of Kagome and Hojo into them as the police removed the driver from his car.

As they lifted Kagome into the ambulance one man heard her whisper softly, "InuYasha." thinking she was waking up or delirious he reached over and pulled out a pain killer and gave it to Kagome.

The ambulances, sirens wailing, speed down the road and to the emergency unit doors so that the doctors could help the two before it was too late.

* * *

InuYasha had heard the blood curtailing scream and bolted out of Kagome's room. Once he reached the end of the stair way his nose was assaulted by the thick smell of Kagome's blood. He reached the scene just as the strange people were loading two others into strange box-shaped carts…or as Kagome had tried to explain to the stubborn hanyou that they were cars, need less to say he never got it. Sneaking closer to get a better look, followed the scent of Kagome's blood to where it was the strongest, careful not to be spotted by anyone. Just as the men were about to close the doors he heard a soft whisper, if not for his demon hearing it would have gone unnoticed.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered in her unconscious state.

InuYasha's head snapped towards the last leaving vehicle and caught a glimpse of the modern school girl. She looked to be in pain, blood covering nearly all of her body, her leg bent in an unnatural position.

As the strange things made a shrieking sound and speed down the street, InuYasha made hast and also speed down the road, opposite direction of the injured teen.

Leaping up the stairs multiples at a time he rushed into the shrine grounds yelling at the top of is voice, panic fueling his actions, "Mrs. Higurashi! Sota! Old Man! ANYONE!"

Mrs. Higurashi came out of the house shocked, it was too late for tourists so she was shocked that anyone would come by so late.

"InuYasha what's.." She stopped, the look of panic and horror over the usually calm and stubborn features of the man before her told her some thing terrible had happened to her daughter.

"What happened to her?" She said, as calm as she could in the current situation.

"Kagome was taken into these strange box looking carts." InuYasha went on horridly, "And she was all bloody and hurt. Where are they taking her?"

"To the hospital." Mrs. Higurashi said, leaving the frightened hanyou in the yard to grab her coat, "Stay here with grandpa Sota." Mrs. Higurashi called as she left the house.

"Come on InuYasha we have to hurry, it's only a few blocks from here." Mrs. Higurashi said as she began to jog to the stairs, followed by InuYasha.

"What about my ears?" he questioned, catching up to her half way down the stair way.

"No time to get a cap, you'll just need to stay outside hidden while I go see what happened." She said, breaking out into a full run, her speed would rival InuYasha's had he not been a half demon.

"Feh." he replied as they neared the hospital and took off and jumped into the nearest tree.

* * *

Hours passed and finally a soft call above him came to his sensitive ears.

"InuYasha… you there?" Mrs. Higurashi called out into the darkness.

Lucky for InuYasha the tree he'd been waiting in was tall enough to reach Kagome's mother and climbed to the top of the tree and stood on a thick branch.

"Yeah, find her?" InuYasha asked, his nerves had returned but wanted to see how the young school girl was.

"Come in here." Came the gentle voice of Mrs. Higurashi, moving from the open window of a small room. It's walls white with a brown bill bored on one. In the center, up against a far wall was a single bed.

Jumping into the room, InuYasha was instantly calmed by the sweet smell of Kagome, nearly all the blood had been cleaned and seemed to have stopped. Walking over to Mrs. Higurashi who was currently holding her injured daughters hand, he looked from her to Kagome, taking a long look then turning back toward her mother.

"How is she?" His voice cracking as the full effect of the situation finally hitting him.

"She has a broken arm, and both of her legs are broken." Mrs. Higurashi responded, "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"What is?" InuYasha asked, his stomach turning and making itself into an array of knots inside him. He blamed himself, if he hadn't gone to see Kikyou… if he'd just have come out and told Kagome that he… that he truly cared for her and not the clay form of her incarnate, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"What are you worried about." InuYasha said, the quiet woman next to him had started to break down, silent tears escaping her. No longer was she the strong, seeming invincible woman InuYasha had come to believe her as, but the sad and distraught woman she was currently turning into.

Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder he said, "Please is she going to be okay?"

A soft response came from the sad, frightened woman, "The doctors says that if she doesn't wake up in a bout five days then the serious brain damage she's sustained might make it impossible for her to ever wake up."

* * *

**Author's note**

**well you all hate me now don't cha...so sad this story starts but don't worry in about the next chappie or so things get better...all depends on the number of reviews i get...ya know**

**SammySama**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I had a tiny little editing mistake...i'm sure those of you who read this before i changed it noticed that one of my scenes was a little off...well i fixed it and it's back in the right order. thank you and sorry for the confusion if there was any._**

**_SammySama_****

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**Well after god knows how long I finally updated! This story is going to be co-authored by Kikyouh8ter once she is able to do so; so in the mean time you all are stuck with me and my unpredictable updates! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**P.S: Eriko is an original character…didn't want you guys to get confused. To see what's so funny about the whole greeting thing check out the name meaning at the end of the chapter. Okay on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Scene changes from "Out Of My Head" By Fastball**

**

* * *

**

**Hell Hath No Fury; Like A Miko's Scorn**

**Written By: Sammy-Sama**

_**Chapter Three: How could an Angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard. Maybe I wished our love apart.**_

Her hazel eyes glared at the retreating form of the hanyou; with a flash of red and silver he had disappeared.

"How could you do this to me InuYasha?" She thought; her mind going over what had just happened; tears welling up in her distraught orbs of the tragic miko, "You said you'd be with me; you promised you'd come with me so that we may live together forever. I guess you truly can't trust the word of a half breed."

Her eyes fell shut, her hand raising to wipe away the offending drops of liquid. Her once warm and gentle touch she'd possessed while she was alive now replaced by the cold, heartless one of her terracotta body. Two long; pale blue creatures snaked through the air; one coming to rest on the miko's shoulder, it's six hook like legs gripping the white material of her garb.

"It's time to leave," she informed the creatures, lowering her hand as her deep hazel pools gazed at the demons.

Bending down she picked up her discarded bow and quiver; returning the few arrows that had been knocked out before the ordeal. Her vision narrowed and set ahead of her she made her way down the small dirt trail towards the old dry well. Something caught her attention as she treaded down the narrow trail; the object pulling her off to the side; the item glinting from it's position snared in the low shrub.

"Why is it you choose some copy over me?" The miko thought bitterly; pulling on the silver chain and lifting the fragments from the bush, "Why is it you find her so much better than me? She can't even handle her own emotions and leaves the shards unattended."

Slipping the jewel shards into her sleeve she continued to move through the shadows; moving away from the sacred tree. She'd make him see his mistake and make him pay dearly for it; however there were other, more important things to take care of first.

And with that she disappeared to where ever she went after her encounters with the hanyou; the man who'd stolen her heart all those years ago.

* * *

**Sometimes I feel  
Like I am drunk behind the wheel **

**The wheel of possibility  
However it may roll **

* * *

Darkness surrounded her; suffocating her from the light she so desperately searched for. Arms outstretched as she tried to find some thing remotely recognizable as a wall or structure to prove she wasn't walking around in circles.

A small orb of light began to materialize before the young woman, casting a thin line illuminating the way towards the surreal sphere. The maiden cautiously stepped towards the light; the glow becoming more and more intense as she proceeded. She hesitated for a moment; weren't you not suppose to go towards the light? It was simply so warm and welcoming however; it seemed to draw her in.

"Kagome," Called the sphere, the voice being of some one wise with many years of knowledge; of experience.

As the young miko halted her advance towards the light; the small sphere began to morph into the figure of the ancient priestess; a unearthly pale blue glow surrounding her.

"Kagome, my name is Midoriko," The miko informed, hazel eyes locking with mirror hazel, "I believe you know of who I am."

"You're the creator of the Shikon no Tama," Kagome nodded, the light the pure woman gave off illuminating her eyes; the look of betrayal haunted her blazing hazel gaze, pain swelled in her deep pools.

"I understand how you are feeling Kagome," Midoriko spoke softly, "But you must wake up; there has been a great misunderstanding."

"What's to misunderstand?" Kagome questioned, "I'm no longer needed. Kikyou can find the jewel shards and InuYasha will be able to live happily ever after with her."

Midoriko shook her head, "No, that's not what he wishes. I know you want him to be happy; and you want him to live as well. He does not wish to live with Kikyou. You need to wake up and let him explain."

"I can't," The young miko replied, closing her hazel orbs, "I can't bare to face him, not now."

"You must," the ancient priestess stressed, "If you stay here you will loose your way, then you will have no choice; you will have to say here. You'll loose everything you've fought so hard to gain."

"I've got nothing left to loose," Kagome corrected, "My hearts been taken and broken into a million pieces; my whole purpose has been taken from me. What is left for me to do?"

"Live," Midoriko said knowingly, "Live life to it's fullest. Fight for what you care for and protect the ones you love. The time is approaching where your friends will need you the most; and InuYasha as well. Let him explain, Let him make it up to you; and most of all, let him love you."

"Love me?" hazel orbs snapped open, widening at the miko's words, "He doesn't love me, does he?"

"That," Midoriko replied, her form fading as light began to drive off the darkness, "Is something you must ask him yourself."

"How do I wake up?" Kagome inquired the retreating form of the ancient miko.

"Will yourself to do so," Came the faded voice of Midoriko as her reply echoed through the emptiness, "And you will wake."

The young miko closed her eyes, wishing with all her might to return to those she loved, those she cared for and protected. She wanted to see InuYasha again; no matter how many times he'd break her heart and hand it back to her in pieces. She'd sacrifice everything she had to just see him once more; always once more.

* * *

**Give it a spin  
See if you can somehow factor in**

**You know there's always more than one way  
To say exactly what you mean to say **

* * *

o.O.o

"_The doctors says that if she doesn't wake up in a bout five days then the serious brain damage she's sustained might make it impossible for her to ever wake up_."

o.O.o

The woman's words rang through his mind and the now empty room as he sat there; molten orbs never allowing the prone form of the young miko to leave his sight. She had to wake up; why wouldn't she?

Carefully he inched his way closer towards the slumbering maiden, a clawed hand extending to grasp a small pale hand; the young woman's skin slightly cold to the touch. Molten amber softened as the young hanyou's gaze fell upon the resting woman; the bruises and scraps covering her once flawless countenance stood out so vividly against the whiteness of her skin.

His eyes closed, canine ears drooped as his head lowered to rest on the bed beside the young miko; small whimpers escaping the hanyou's lips as his head lifted to nudge the woman's cheek affectionately.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," He whispered, his head finally coming to rest next to his charge's, warm breath gently lifted her ebony tresses slightly only to fall back down once more, "If you hadn't seen me with Kikyou you wouldn't have run back. Why didn't you just wait for me to explain? Why couldn't you have just stayed in your room like all the other times you were mad at me; why did you have to go out?"

The hanyou sighed. No, he couldn't blame her for what happened. It was an accident; but if anyone was to blame for her condition it was no one other than himself. His carelessness had caused him once again to inflict pain to the one he truly cared for. He could loose her this time; she might never wake up.

His eyes burned, the unfamiliar sensation causing him to squeeze his eyes closed even tighter; however this did little to prevent the small trickle of silver that escaped him. Amber eyes opened to gaze upon the young maiden once more; silver ribbons flowing freely from his eyes.

For the first time in his life, InuYasha cried. He cried for the woman he injured, he protected; the woman he loved.

"Come on Kagome," InuYasha pleaded, his voice coming out as a choked whimper, eyes squeezing shut once more, "You can fight this. You're stronger than that, come on. Wake up, please. If not for me but for your family; for Sango and Miroku or the brat. Just please, please wake up."

It seemed fate was always so cruel to him; the hanyou. The abomination; neither human nor demon. Was it a running joke with the deities? Lets see how bad we can mess the half breed's life up. He'd fallen in love once and had had that taken away almost as quick as it had formed. Then Kagome had shown up and he was given a second chance only this time his feelings were stronger; for the woman truly cared for him and for who and what he was.

It was kind of ironic when you think about it. The world he sent the young miko to-her own world-when it got too dangerous or the demons became too much of a threat to protect her ended up being even more dangerous than his own. Struck down by the demons of her own time; monsters of appearance and power he'd never seen all controlled by her own kind-humans.

"Come on Kagome," InuYasha pleaded once more, his voice barely audible, "please wake up."

The bed moved; it was slight but he felt it. Amber eyes opened to come face to face with the young miko; her deep hazel orbs swimming with pain and sorrow. She was hurt but she was alive. They could get through their problems; work out everything as long as she was alive; and as long as she was willing to trust him again.

But for now he was content with her being alive; and for that he couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication  
It was hard to find **

* * *

Her body felt heavy; what she could feel that is. She attempted to lift her left arm up to place it upon her forehead; her head feeling like it was about to burst yet she couldn't move her arm. Testing her legs she found she couldn't move those either. Gently she tried to move her right arm, then her hand. She was relieved when she found out she was able to move the desired limp, however it puzzled her at the slight weight it had; it was as if someone was holding her hand, and then all of a sudden it was gone.

Turning her head to the side she saw the hanyou sitting beside her; his clawed hands rubbing furiously at his eyes. When he finally pulled his hands away and looked at her; she saw how red his amber eyes had become and it wasn't from him turning demon either.

"Thank Kami you're okay Kagome," he breathed, relief flooding him as he gazed at the young miko before him.

The young maiden watched with fixed fascination and awe as tears began to well up in the young man's amber orbs; the hanyou doing nothing to hide them. Weakly she lifted her only useable hand and gently placed it on the hanyou's cheek; cupping it with her palm as she wiped away the offending water.

"InuYasha?" Kagome questioned; her voice hoarse, "What's the matter?"

The hanyou shook his head violently, causing the young miko's hand to be forced away from him; his silver tresses flying about wildly. When he'd finally stopped and looked back at her; a small, gentle smile graced his lips, expression relieved.

"There's nothing wrong," InuYasha replied; tears still falling softly down his face, "everything's all right."

"Then why are you crying?" The young miko implored, eyeing the young man before her curiously.

Molten amber narrowed toward the injured young woman, "I'm not crying."

"You are too," Kagome argued, a small grin appearing on her face, "Admit it."

"I am not," The hanyou barked, amber closing as his clawed hands began to furiously rub his eyes once more before opening again; tears ceased to fall, "We need to talk."

With those words everything seemed to rush back to her; the pained and betrayed feeling returning as well.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kagome snapped, turning her head away from the hanyou, "I know what happened between you two. I saw it all."

"Then you wouldn't be like this if you saw it _all_," InuYasha growled, reaching out a hand and gripped the young miko's in his own, "will you let me explain?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding; never turning her head to face him.

The hanyou sighed, leaning back he began to retell the days events to the young miko; hoping that they could clear up their misunderstanding.

_**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**_

The was a slight wind whipping trough the small clearing; the young miko standing expectantly before the ancient tree. She turned to greet the approaching form of the man she'd fallen in love with 50 years prier; her hazel orbs meeting determined amber.

"Why are you here Kikyou?" The hanyou inquired, coming to stand before the tragic priestess.

"I thought that would be obvious InuYasha," Kikyou replied, closing the distance between them as she dropped her bow and quiver; wrapping her arms around the young man's waist, "I came here to see you."

InuYasha went stiff before awkwardly returning the gesture, "I need to tell you something Kikyou."

"What is it?" She questioned, snuggling herself deeper into the man's chest; her hands taking hold of the protective fire rate haori he was so accustomed to wearing.

The hanyou sighed, doubt filling his mind; could he go through with what he'd planned? Lowering his head he buried his nose in the young maiden's hair, taking in her sent. Her sent was no longer the rich and welcoming one he'd known all those years ago; instead it was replaced by one of death and grave yard soil. Her touch was no longer warm and loving, but cold and confining.

What his friends had been trying to work through his head finally got through. He realized they were right; she was no longer the Kikyou he knew 50 years ago. Now she was a copy, an shell full of nothing but hatred.

Pushing the woman away he took a few steps back, drawing in a breath before he began, "You need to leave."

"Why?" The miko questioned, watching the man before her intently.

Closing his eyes he replied, "You need to leave. Never bother us again, or me."

"What's the matter?" Kikyou asked, worry filling her deep hazel pools, "What's going on."

"I never want to see you again," InuYasha stated, is amber eyes opening to reveal an emotionless stare.

"I thought you loved me," Came the young woman's hurt tone, "You promised you'd be with me."

"No I didn't," InuYasha corrected, "I promised I'd be with Kikyou."

"I _am _Kikyou," the miko argued, rage flaring with in her, "It's true then; you have fallen in love with my reincarnation. That copy."

"Yes I have fallen in love with Kagome," The hanyou admitted confidently, "But you're wrong."

"About what?" Kikyou snapped.

"You are not Kikyou," InuYasha clarified, "You're the one who's the copy. Kagome is _Kagome_; she's nothing like you. You were brought back by magic; a clay shell full of your former soul's hatred towards an act I did not do. Your rage is sorely misplaced."

"You betrayed me," The miko yelled, "And here you go doing it again. We have a chance to be together! A chance to live the life that was taken from us; a life that was taken from you."

"The life that was taken from me was taken by your hands," InuYasha snarled, his anger bubbling to the surface, "You're the one who pinned me to that damn tree! You died, and I got over it! Kagome is my chance at a new life; not you. She loves me for me, who I am; not who I'm willing to become. I can't have a life with you because you're dead and should no longer be in this world anyway."

"You stupid half breed," Kikyou smirked, shaking her head, "You'll lose her in the end."

The hanyou's determined expression changed from enraged to crestfallen as his amber orbs closed, "I know; but I will make every day until then count."

"She'll never except you," The woman countered, her hazel gaze locked on the man before her.

"She all ready has," InuYasha corrected; his eyes snapping open as a familiar sent wafted it's way towards him.

"That smells like…" He thought, turning towards the source and running towards it, "Kagome."

The hanyou made it to the old dry well, the heavy sent of salt and vanilla thick in the air.

"Damn it she saw," he hissed, slamming his fists down upon the lip of the well, "Why'd you have to run off?"

_**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**_

The room fell silent; the young hanyou awaiting the reaction from his audience.

Slowly Kagome turned to face the young man, her eyes filled with guilt and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're sorry," InuYasha began, confused, "Why are you sorry?"

"I doubted you," Kagome answered, "I didn't let you explain before and I acted immature; running off and avoiding you."

"I can be a little immature sometimes too," InuYasha commented.

"A _little_?" the miko replied, "try a _lot_."

"Don't push it," The hanyou growled playfully.

The young miko averted her gaze, finding the white and black checkered tiles of the hospital floor suddenly extremely interesting; the early rays of light filtering through the window caused the white ones however to take on an orange tint.

"Was it true?" Kagome questioned, her voice no louder than a soft whisper.

"Was what true?" InuYasha replied; watching the young woman quizzically.

"When you said you loved me," The miko said, "Was it true?"

A rare smile made it's way onto the hanyou's face as he gazed lovingly at the young woman.

"Yes," He answered, "I do love you."

She raised her gaze to look into the hanyou's stunning amber eyes; trying to detect any hint of a lie in his tone, nothing.

Foot steps approaching the young maiden's room caught the hanyou's attention; his ears swiveling about to figure out exactly how far away they were.

"I need to go," He replied hastily, making his way to stand and head out of the window.

"Wait, InuYasha," Kagome said sternly, gripping his haori sleeve tightly; preventing his escape, "I love you too."

He smiled lovingly down at the young woman. Bending down he captured her soft lips in a gentle kiss.

"I really need to go," He whispered, the sound of footsteps halting before the door as the handle jiggled slightly, "I have to tell the others what happened but I'll be back tonight, promise."

Kagome nodded, releasing her hold on the hanyou.

With inhuman speed he'd bolted out of the hospital room and concealed himself with in the limbs of the nearest tree, leaving the window open. He'd go and see their friends in the feudal era and tell them what had happened. He'd also tell the young miko's mother that she was all right; there was nothing left to worry about.

* * *

**Don't matter what I say only what I do  
I never mean to do bad things to you  
So quiet but I finally woke up  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too **

* * *

The hanyou leaped from one roof top to the next; avoiding the onlookers of the early morning commuters on their way to work. Making his way up to the sacred grounds a few blocks from the hospital he spotted the shrine keeper exited her home on the ancient grounds; her broom in hand as she moved towards the staircase.

InuYasha never saw the reason in sweeping the outside of ones home; the dirt was always there so why would you try to keep it clean? Though he learned over the years of staying with the young miko's family you should never doubt or question tradition.

"Ms. Higurashi!" The hanyou called, slowing his pace as he neared the woman and stopped so he stood directly before her; a smile upon his face.

"I see Kagome is awake," Ms. Higurashi commented, eyeing the young man curiously, "That's good to hear."

"How did you know?" InuYasha questioned, of all the things this woman was he knew for a fact she wasn't a mind reader.

"Your expression says it all," The older woman replied, a light laugh to her tone, "I was beginning to worry about her; well more than I was. Though, I knew you'd be able to pull her out of what ever she was going through. You're always there to protect her."

"And hope to be in the future," The hanyou added, nodding towards the young miko's mother, "I was planning on going back through the well to tell our friends what happened. I haven't seen them since yesterday morning. They're probably worried about Kagome by now since she didn't go back to the village."

"I think that's a good idea," Ms. Higurashi nodded, motioning for the young man to head towards the old well, "It'd be best to hurry before the tourists come, I'd rather not have to explain the time traveling aspect the shrine contains."

"Understandable," InuYasha replied, turning towards the small structure housing the dry well and sliding the door open; entering the musty shack. It was clear that it wasn't used that often because of the dust that had accumulated around the interior of the structure. The only evidence that anyone visited the well was the trail of dustless floor from the well to the door; proving someone rather frequently went down there.

With one leap the young hanyou had jumped from the entrance to the well house and down the dry well; the welcoming lights of time travel greeting him as he transcended time back to his own era.

* * *

**Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication  
It was hard to find **

* * *

The small group of three made their way back from the dry well; having spent a good part of the night waiting by it for either their hanyou companion or the young miko.

"So what do you think he did this time Miroku?" the young demon slayer questioned, turning towards the man beside her clad in purple robes, "Fight with Kagome?

"Perhaps, Lady Sango," Miroku nodded, shifting his staff from his left hand to his right; resting the weapon against his shoulder, "Or maybe our hanyou just wanted some 'alone' time with Lady Kagome."

"Pervert," Sango shouted, balling her right hand into a fist as she brought it upside the young monk's head, "Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for more than five seconds?"

"I assure you Lady Sango," The monk stated, his cursed hand raising to rub the lump on his head he was sure to have due to the onslaught, "You took that the wrong way. To sound perverted was against my intent."

"Yet you always seem to end up suggesting it," Came the young kitsune's opinion as he jumped onto the slayer's shoulder.

"That's true Shippo," Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"You two do me such injustice," Miroku shook his head, the trio entering the village; heading towards the small hut by the base of the giant staircase that would lead you up to the priestess Kikyou's grave.

"Ye have finally returned," the elderly miko commented, emerging from the small hut; the dried bamboo mat swinging gently in her wake.

"He has yet to cross through the well," Sango informed with a sigh, "He can be so stubborn sometimes."

The three entered the old miko's dwelling; the hut they'd called home as well during their journey after the jewel shards.

"He's just an arrogant jerk sometimes," Shippo huffed, sitting down across the fire from the miko, his arms crossed against his chest, "Will he ever change Kaede?"

"Probably not," Kaede replied, pulling out bowls from the stack beside her and filling them with the meal she'd prepared.

"If I did," The hanyou commented, pulling back the mat for him to enter, "Things just wouldn't be the same around here."

"InuYasha!" the kitsune growled, turning around to face the hanyou; narrowed emerald orbs glared at the man at the door. With in seconds the small demon had jumped to the hanyou's head; his small fists beating repetitively into his skull, "Why did you make Kagome leave! You jerk! It's your fault she hasn't come back yet!"

InuYasha's expression darkened as he walked into the hut, pulling the kitsune from atop his head and dropping him to the floor before taking a seat next to the old priestess, "There's something I need to tell you guys."

At the hanyou's words the room went deathly silent; the only thing the occupants could dare to do was breath.

"What happened InuYasha?" Sango asked worriedly; knowing it was most probably about their young miko companion.

"There's been an accident," InuYasha explained, averting his gaze from his comrades; revising the story for his friends and their little knowledge of the young woman's world, "Kagome's been taken to her healers; she was badly wounded by one of those metal cart things on her side. She has a broken arm and both legs are broken as well. They weren't sure if she was going to make it but she did and she's awake. I'm not sure exactly how long it will take her to heal enough to come back though."

"I would not worry all too much," Kaede commented, her one good eye landing on the hanyou, "She is a miko, so like you InuYasha; she will heal quickly. Much faster than a normal human would."

InuYasha sighed, "That's good to know. You wouldn't happen to know of any medicine or something that will help her get better faster though would you? Just incase her healing is affected or something like that."

"I do," Kaede nodded, "However I do not have all the ingredients for it. You will need to go out in the forest and find them for me."

The hanyou nodded, "Just draw what they look like and I'll go find them."

Pulling a piece of parchment from a small container beside her that she kept all her writing utensils in, she began to sketch out what the plants looked like; though they were crudely done, they were recognizable at least.

Looking over the diagrams he nodded, stood and then took off out the hut at break neck speed.

"Wait!" Sango called after her companion, "Don't you want some breakfast?"

At the call he didn't return; puzzling the occupants of the hut.

"Did he just skip a meal?" Miroku asked, awed.

"I think he did," Shippo agreed, eyes wide.

"And for Kagome no less," Sango added.

Kaede smiled, watching the trio with amusement she said, "He cares for her; and a lot judging by how he just skipped breakfast."

The three nodded, their friend was finally growing up. With that they returned to their meal; eating up their breakfast but saving some for their hanyou comrade. Surely when he returned with the items he'd be starving.

* * *

**Don't matter what I say only what I do  
I never mean to do bad things to you  
So quiet but I finally woke up  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too **

* * *

Ms. Higurashi walked into the doctor's office; the man having called her in to show some 'findings' he'd made.

"Thank you for coming to see me so early in the morning Ms. Higurashi," the man said, his jade gaze landing on the now sitting mother.

"It's no problem Dr. Hiroshi," Ms. Higurashi replied, shaking her head, "You are taking care of my daughter after all."

"Yes," Dr. Hiroshi began, "That's what I had you come in to talk about."

"Is she going to be okay?" The woman questioned hastily, "Has something bad happened?"

"Besides what has already? No, it's quite the opposite actually," The young man replied, pulling out the folder labeled: Higurashi, Kagome, "She's healing exceptionally fast. Its says here she'd been sick a great deal over the years. Did you go to a private doctor?"

"Oh, yes," Ms. Higurashi answered nervously. It wasn't like she could tell the man that her daughter wasn't in fact sick but gallivanted off to the feudal era using the dry well on their grounds, "he's a family doctor. Been with us for who knows how long."

"In any case," Hiroshi continued, "She's healing quickly like I said before; I think she may even be able to leave with in the next couple of days."

"That's good to hear," Ms. Higurashi sighed, relief filling her hazel gaze, "Is there anything we should do in advance? Anything she'll need?"

"Not that I can think of," the man replied, "She'll have to be in a wheel chair for a while though."

The woman nodded; and there in lies the benefits of your daughter traveling with a hanyou. There was no way they could get her up those steps with out him.

"Well I think I'll go and see my daughter now," Ms. Higurashi stated, standing and making her way towards the door.

"Thank you for seeing me," Dr. Hiroshi added, "Your daughter truly is one in a million."

"You have no idea," The woman muttered; a smile gracing her lips as she turned the handle and exited the room, "You have absolutely no idea how right you are."

* * *

**Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication  
It was hard to find **

* * *

The young miko sat there slightly stunned; her hand going to her face as her fingers lightly touched her lips.

"He kissed me," She thought excitedly; her eyes alit with mirth, "He kissed me."

She felt like jumping for joy, scream out to the world, dance; _something_. Though, as she attempted to do so she was quickly reminded of the broken bones she'd sustained.

A few moments after her small 'celebration' a knock came to her door; the force that had driven off her hanyou requesting permission to enter.

"Kagome?" came the young woman's questioning tone, "Are you up? May we come in?"

"Sure you guys," Kagome answered, watching as four young women filed into the hospital room; each clad in their traditional green and red school uniform, "Nice seeing you Ayumi, Yuka; Eri."

"It's good to see you're okay Kagome," Ayumi replied, waking over towards her friend and setting a small stack of books atop her bedside table, "I thought you might be bored so I brought you some stuff to read. English stuff and some text for you to look over so you won't be so spaced on the exams when you get back."

"Thanks," Kagome said; genuinely grateful for her friend's thoughtfulness; though she knew out of the three Ayumi would be the one who would think about her studies.

"We wanted to come and check up on you before school started," Yuka informed, her chestnut eyes landing on her friend, inspecting the damage, "And we went to see Hojo too."

"How is he?" the miko questioned quickly, concern flooding her.

"He's okay," Eri waved the question off casually, "Just a broken arm is all."

"Good," Kagome sighed, looking over her friends. Then she noticed that there was an addition to their group. A young woman sat next to Yuka; dressed in the same uniform as the others. Her ebony hair fell just below her mid back; blazing auburn orbs watched her intently as a small smile played across her face.

"I see you've got a new member to our group," The young miko commented, eyeing the new girl curiously; there was just something too familiar about her; "Replacing me already I see."

"Oh no," Ayumi shook her head, "She's new and we volunteered to show her around."

"Hi," the young woman greeted, waving politely, "My names Eriko."

"Eriko," Kagome repeated, trying to contain her amusement, "That's different."

Eriko shrugged, "What can I say; my parents have…a very eccentric sense of humor."

"I'll bet," The young woman replied, "It's nice to meet you; I'm Kagome."

"Pleasure," Eriko greeted, taking a mock bow from her seat next to Yuka.

After that her friends started talking amongst themselves; filling her in on what was going to go on in the next week or so, though Kagome wasn't paying much attention. Her main point of focus was on the new girl; Eriko.

There was something just not right about her, like she was hiding something. It was almost as if she wasn't really who she said she was, if that made any sense. Concentrating Kagome tried to detect anything in her aura; and even that seemed altered.

Her probing however was halted as her mother entered the room, smiling as she saw her wide awake.

"Good morning Kagome," Ms. Higurashi greeted, a soft smile upon her face, "Any better today?"

"A little," Kagome answered, giving her mother a small smile in return.

"I think it's time for you guys to head on to school," the young miko's mother suggested, "if you don't you'll be late."

Turning to look at the clock mounted on the wall they all gasped, "You're right."

Hurriedly they clamored out of the room, Eriko last in line.

"Glad to see you're better Kagome," Eriko said before leaving the room; then popped her head back into the room with a warning, "And what ever you do don't eat the Jell-o. Trust me you won't like it after you eat it."

"Okay…" Kagome replied slowly, what could she say to that?

Eriko beamed at the injured miko before disappearing from sight to follow the retreating trio.

"That's some girl there," Ms. Higurashi commented, eyeing the young girl with amusement.

"Yep," the young miko agreed, "But I don't think I'll eat the Jell-o. Just in case."

The older woman laughed, pulling up a chair to keep her daughter company. It was going to be a long day and the least she could do was be there for her daughter to have someone to talk to. Well, at least until school let out and her friends returned or when InuYasha showed back up; either way she'd be there.

* * *

**Don't matter what I say only what I do  
I never mean to do bad things to you **

**So quiet but I finally woke up  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too **

* * *

She sat there alone once again; the late hours prompting the end of the day's visiting period. It had been a stressful day indeed; though I guess you could say her whole life was stressful. Hazel orbs turned once more to gaze out the opened window; the stars-though barely visible-dotted the night sky.

InuYasha had promised to return and stay with her after he went back to fill the others in on what had happened; and for the fact that he couldn't very well stay hidden in the tree all day.

"He probably needed to stretch his legs too," the young miko added, turning to the small pile of books beside her that Ayumi had brought.

Kagome knew the hanyou; probably better than she cared to some days but what do you expect when you travel with someone for so long. She knew he hated staying cooped up in one place for too long; that he needed to run and hunt, even chase things.

"He needs to be free," She whispered, pulling a book off the top of the stack, placing the item full of poetry in her lap as she gazed forlornly down at it. Thoughts plagued her mind as she flipped through the text's pages.

No matter how many times he said he _wanted _to be with her, the truth of the matter is he was still bound to the young miko. The rosary around his neck giving her control of the young man.

"I'll have to talk to him when he gets back," Kagome said to her self, skimming the poems on the pages before her, trying to lighten her mood.

_I can't seem to erase  
All the memories of you  
No matter how hard I try  
It's something I can't do  
I can't seem to forget  
How much you mean to me  
Or the love we shared  
And what was supposed to be  
I can't let go of everything  
That I have ever known  
I thought our love would always  
Be engraved in stone  
I need you more now  
Than I ever have before  
I need you here by my side  
I can't live without you anymore  
I can't love anyone but you  
And I feel so left alone  
I need to feel your love for me  
I need to feel like I have a home_

Turning the page; a smile spread across her lips as hazel orbs landed one particular poem, a contented sigh escaping her.

_And you learn that love, _

_True love, _

_Always has joys and sorrow, _

_Seems ever present, _

_Yet is never quite the same, _

_Becoming more than love and less than love, _

_So difficult to define. _

_And you learn that through it all, _

_You really can endure, _

_That you really are strong, _

_That you do have value._

Deep down she knew they could get through their problems; that everything would be okay. No matter how many times he hurt her, no matter how many time Kikyou tried to kill her or force her away. Kagome would never budge from the hanyou's side ever again, she would never leave him. She loved him; and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**Name Meaning**

**Eriko****-_ Child with a collar_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note**

**Did you like it? Finally glad I updated? Huh? Hope so. I just have too many things going on now it's hard to keep what I'm doing straight! Anywho I hope you all thought this chapter was well worth the wait…was it? Tell me what you thought! Remember 5 reviews or no update! Updates will be a bit random for a while by the way. Anywho hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

_**Responding To Reviews**_

**JtTeE-** welldon't sound so happy about it…there I answered your review…happy? Now post another one so I can mock you! Lol…just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hidden but Seen-**_and after many months of careful planning; distractions and tests the new chapter is up and out! Happy! Now review and be my bud again! Check out my site too it's awesome. Tell Brit I said hi if u talk to her soon; she never seems to come over anymore._

**Kikyoh8r-**_Just remember what I keep in my top drawer under my Kitanas :wiggles eyes brows: yep...you know…those…lol…anyway I hope you get ungrounded or what not and get to reviewing soon and ur readers are really starting to miss ya!_

**MikoKriszty-**_well, it's close isn't it? He whispered…so partially yeah. I couldn't leave you guys with that much suspense…it just wasn't nice. Well now you know what's gonna happen so review! Review! Review!_

**_Cat_**-_Well, now you know! And you better review! lol_

**Lyra the Sorceress-**_and poof! There you have it! Another chapter…now you see it :pulls paper away: now you don't…lol…glad you think it's interesting. Hope you liked it now that there's a new chappie up._

**snow-leopard-demon24-**_Well…she's not gonna die so HA:sticks tongue out at reviewer: eat that! She's gonna be around for a while!_

**Sesshoumarurox-**_yes suspenseful is a word. I was going to have that part moved to before but I just forgot during editing…lol..silly me. Anywho I think it still turned out all right…right?_

**YoukoMayu-**_you can hate me…you can love me…but you can't kill me! I'm sorry it took SO LONG! You're not dead yet are you:calls 911: HELP! Hahha. Was it worth the wait? Anything to change? Lemme know okay! Hope you enjoyed it!_

**Fanficluv7Inu-**_yep she survives! Yep so tragic! But it gets better! Wilder plot twists…fluff in the future and … dare I say it…KIKYOU BASHING! Quite literally…lol…thanks for reviewing._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter IV: Some Of Us Think Holding On Makes Us Strong; But Sometimes It Is Letting Go. **

**InuYasha gets the ingredients for the medicine and takes it to Kagome who in turn drinks it…not the best tasting stuff in the world but at least it worked. What will InuYasha say to Kagome's question about the rosary? Why will he say it? What is Naraku cooking up? Why did Eriko seem so familiar to Kagome? Who is Eriko? And why did she know about the well? Do you think you'll find out next chapter? You'll have to wait and see.**


End file.
